No Ordinary Day
by dragowolf8
Summary: I suck at titles and summaries, so just read the story... Minecraft Youtubers.
1. Colorfulness!

First off, let's get some things out of the way:

I read Warrior Cats, so… ALLEGIANCES WOO!

Deal with it people.

Youtubers:

Ty(Tadi)-Deadlox

Adam-SkyDoesMinecraft

Jason-TrueMU

Jerome/Fluffy-ASFJerome

Quinton-HuskyMUDKIPZ

Mitch-The BajanCanadian

OCs:

Melanie

Aria

Ashley

(Horse)

Fluffy Jr (I don't even know… I just need to…)

Now, to the big words! WOOO!

[Ashley's POV]

Damn. School was tougher than usual today. I don't even know why all those RETARDS hate me… All I really wanted to do was sit on my swirly chair and play my favorite game, Minecraft. As I logged onto my favorite Minecraft server, QuickRaid Factions. Last I checked, I was in the faction KiwiCats. Nope, not anymore I guess… I checked to see if any of my few friends were on. OH MY GOD! HOW?! No, none of my friends were on. Just six famous YouTubers! There was Deadlox, Sky, TrueMU, Fluffy, The Fish/Amphibian, and the BajanCanadian. A message popped up in the chat. It said,"Congrats! You have been invited into the faction BootyClan!" I rolled my eyes. The immaturity… But how could I deny this request? I typed /join BootyClan, and Ty said in the faction chat,"Greetings, Ashley." What the hell? Since when is Ty so… mature?! And how the heck does he know my real name? I shook my head and did /f home so I could drop off my stuff before rtping. The F Home was a bare small room. No chests, or anything. Just a weird, glowing red portal. Why not? I jumped into the portal.

[Ty's POV]

Perfect. We've got her in the portal. Soon she will come through, and we'll-

"TY! WHERE THE HELL IS MY BUDDER?" Screamed Adam.

"I don't know!" I yelled at him.

"WELL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME FIND IT!" Adam Screamed at me.

I sighed. "Fine, moron."

[Ashley's POV]

I landed in a spruce biome. I rubbed my shoulders… It was so friggin cold! I could see the beginnings of a plain in he distance, as well as part of an oak wood wall. I ran as fast as I could towards it. "No! I saw it in the livin-" I heard a voice say. Sky!

"Help…" I groaned. The last thing I saw was a guy with brown hair and a green headset and a slightly older one with brown, almost black hair and a gold- no, budder, amulet rush towards me.

[Adam's POV]

I was used to new arrivals. But this one, this one was just different. I don't know how, but she was hurt. When new arrivals spawned, they had full health and hunger. Maybe a skeleton got to her? A creeper? I would definitely need to scope out the area later, maybe bring Mitch and Aria with me. Ty slapped me and said, "Adam, no need to watch her while she sleeps. Don't be a stalker."

"Ok.." I murmured, dazed.

I exited the room that used to be Seto's until he left. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was beautiful, with long hair that reached hardly past her shoulders. Her hair was very different, though. It was what I would call dark chocolate, kind of like mine. However, the weird thing was her hair was streaked through red. As she began to heal in Seto's room, her streaks eventually became purple and now blue. I didn't know what to call that. Her eyes were probably the only thing around her that weren't abnormal (Not saying she wasn't pretty or anything). I sighed and dozed off.


	2. Note from The Land of Craziness!

**Blarg... I am in our old house picking up stuff from before the move. Right now I'm at a friend's house, but in, ours, I don't have wifi. I will try to update every day, but that is prolly not gonna happen. There's probably gonna be an update on Sunday though, and Monday. Four hour car trip+laptop+boredom=Equals many chapters**

**Goodbye, pineapples!**


	3. Betty the Axe and Moar Colors!

**So the previous chapter was pretty good right?**

**Excuse my enthusiasm, I was having a sugar rush. XD**

**Fact of the Day:Whenever I listen to Mermaid (By Train), I think of the game Where's My Water.**

**Stuff I forgot to do the last chapter:**

**Write this:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft and/or any affiliated companies.I do not own Team Crafted. I do however own Ashley, Melanie, Aria, Mr Pineapple, and Fluffy Jr.**

**Yell this:**

**PINEAPPLE!**

**Yes, I'm stil sugar high!**

**Now, the review!**

**TheBigFuzz:Thank you! *Hands you a rather large pineapple***

**NOW WE HAVE THE LARGE WORDS!**

[Ashley's POV]

I opened my eyes. I was in a small room, on a soft bed. I stood up and got off of the bed. Examining a small scratch on the bedpost, I could read the words "Property of Seto"

"Wait.. If I'm in Seto's room, did that mean he was dead?" I thought to myself. Out loud. With the door open.

"Yes, it does." I heard a voice say.

A fluffy creature that looked like Chewbacca crossed with Smokey The Bear wearing a suit and tie- I knew Minecraft was weird, but this was… wow….

"What the hell are you?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm a bacca!" He said, looking rather offended.

"Wait… A bacca? Are you ASFJerome?"I questioned.

"Yes, and your hair is neon orange."

"Shit…" I muttered.

"Care to tell me why?" He asked.

"To make a long story short, my hair is pretty much a moodring."

"So I can tell what you're feeling?"

"Only if I tell you which color means which."

"Let me guess.. red is angry, blue is calm, gray is sad, green is happy, purple is sleepy, pink in in love, sky blue is embarrassed, aaaand… blood red is hurt."

"Yeah, and orange is curious."

"What are you curio-"

"Ok, this is getting awkward." I interrupted.

"Fine, I'll leave." He said. Jerome left the room.

—

[Random Creeper's POV]

OOOOOO HUMAN…

5 second later…

Boom.

[Aria's POV]

i was sleeping in my room, when I heard an explosion. "Oh shoot.. Not Reckless again…" I muttered. I shook Melanie awake and had her wake up Sky and Mitch.

I woke up Ty, Jason, and Quentin.

We all rushed to Seto's room, where the explosion seemed to have come from.

No members of Reckless were there, just a rather pissed off girl with red-streaked hair that was starting to become sky blue covered in gunpowder.

"Aria, seriously? You woke us up because of a creeper?" Muttered Quentin.

"Shut up, fish."

"I'M A FREAKING AMPHIBIAN!" He protested.

"You guys, there are more important things to deal with rather than the species of animal Quentin is." Said Jason.

"Like figuring out who caused a creeper to blow a hole in Seto's room, maybe?" Said Mitch.

"Ok,first of all, I didn't see it. Second, I don't even know where I am. Third of all, I know who all of you are, but you don't know who I am, and I'm gonna use that to my advantage." the girl shot back.

"Yeah, then who am I?" Returned Mitch.

"You're Mitchell Hughes, also known as The BajanCanadian. That's Jason Probst, also known as MinecraftUniverse or TrueMU. The bacca is Jerome Aceti, or ASFJerome or Fluffy. The fish/amphibian is Quentin Juneau, or HuskyMUDKIPZ. The guy with the obsession with budder is Adam Dahlberg, known on YouTube as SkyDoesMinecraft. Then, he's Tadi or Ty Ellis, also known as Deadlox.' She recited every single name perfectly. She pointed at me. "Then, you're Aria. I know that cause the fish called you that."

[Mitch's POV]

"What the hell? You stalker!" I shouted at the girl, backing away.

"Guys, relax. It's a new arrival. She was probably hurt by a skeleton or something, that's why no one saw her." Said Ty.

"Yeah, Ty is right." The girl said.

"Then how does she know my real name?"I yelled.

"Retard. Ever heard of Google?Or The TeamCrafted Wiki?"she said, brushing gunpowder off her face.

"Wait-We have a wiki?" Said Quentin.

"Yes, you do." The girl said.

"This is weird." Muttered Aria, as she left.

"You still have to get back the stuff you destroyed." Commanded Ty.

"I didn't destroy it, a creeper did."

"Still."

It was kind of hilarious, watching the argument between Ty and Mystery Girl.

Ty is pretty calm, but when you piss him off… well… Yeah, bad idea.

"Whatever. Can you just give me an axe and show me to the trees?"

"Actually, we live in a desert. Connected to a mesa. Connected to an ice spike biome. So, yeah, wood is extremely valuable and extremely rare."

"So? Pick up a sapling and some dirt."

"Well… you blew up our tree farm,so that's an issue."

"IT WASN'T ME!"

"I really don't give a damn."

The girl started to exit the room from the hole.

"Fluffy, you know what to do."

Fluffy, or I guess I should say Jerome threw his axe (He had named it Betty) and caught the girl by her hood.

"Oh crap.. I think I'm stuck here…" she muttered.

**I WAS BORED! NEVER TRUST MA NOTES!**


	4. PvP and Yes-MOAR COLORS

**Fact of the Day: The state seashell of Georgia is the knobbed whelk.**

**FotD Two!: I actually know the things in FotD, I don't just google it. Promise on the pieneapple code.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft and/or any affiliated companies.I do not own Team Crafted. I do however own Ashley, Melanie, Aria, Mr Pineapple, and Fluffy Jr.**

**Yes, Ashley's hair is based off of mine IRL. I change the dye color so often that it's kind of like a moodring. **

**Question of the Day! (QOTD): Should I make myself sugar high when I write my stories? I'm not right now, so I guess you'll find out!**

***Creates a pinapple launcher* *Shoots giant pineapples around the world***

**Also, I am not the biggest fan of TeamCrafted, just mainly TrueMU. That's why I'm slaughtering the personalities.. XD **

**NOW THERE ARE GIANT WORDS!**

**WAIIIIIT…**

**In the first chapter, I wrote Ty was short for Tyler! Excuse my inaccuracy! It is actually short for Tadi. I also wrote that Seto left, but Seto was supposed to die (****?****) Mistakes, mistakes. Sowwee people!**

**NOW THE GIANT WORDS!**

[Ashley's POV]

The bacca threw an axe at me! How rude does it get! Well, I didn't really care. I ripped the hood off of my jacket and continued walking. Ty sighed, and said,"Jason, Mitch."

and the two youtubers came and grabbed me by my shirt. "REALLY?" I screamed, rather pissed off. "Anyways, you don't have a choice to stay with us or not."

I rolled my eyes, slipped out from under Jason and Mitch, and sat down of my/Seto's old bed. "Plus, we need a new recruit." Added Adam, speaking for the first time since yesterday night. "Wait.. what?!"

"We need some new recruits." Repeated Adam.

"Fine, whatever." I rolled my eyes. I was trying to look nonchalant and not let my inner fangirl out, and surprisingly, it worked.

(I'm sorry if this section might be horrible, I have some writer's block)

Adam simply left the room, taking Jason and Fluffy with him. I suppose he had left Mitch to make sure I din't try anything.

"Right, so now what?" I questioned, not really talking to Mitch or Ty in particular.

"Well, you don't exactly look like you could take anyone in a fight, you're pretty small." Mitch commented.

"I may be small, but I'm also smart." I said. Then I delivered a kick to his… ummm…. nether regions. "You were saying?" I said, smug.

"Nothing… nothing at all…" He wheezed.

I looked at Ty, my eyebrows raised. I knew what was coming. Before Ty could open his mouth, Mitch swung his fist right at my jaw. I was expecting this, however, so I ducked under his arm. Then I grabbed and twisted it, and used his own fist to punch himself in the face. (I needed that to happen. I needed it.)

"That is one of the reasons you don't irritate me." I said, chuckling.

"Ok, I guess you don't need PvP training." Snickered Ty.

"What made you think that?" I rolled my eyes.

"However, you probably need help with fighting squids and people with weapons and armor."

I slapped Ty. "Did you see what I just did to the 'Hunger Games King'?"

[Ty's POV]

The girl slapped me across the face. "Did you see what I just did to the 'Hunger Games King'?"

"Owwww…." I protested.

The girl's hair was falling into her eyes, now streaked through with red. The hood was missing from her jacket, her face was cut, and she was covered in gunpowder. Even so, she was still beautiful. I hesitated. Mitch was unconscious, and no one else was here. This was the perfect time- kill the girl, get the crystal, rule the world. But somehow, I couldn't. She was so beautiful and funny. Plus, I didn't have any weapons on me. There was no way I could kill her, she was strategic and-

"Ty?Earth to Ty?"Ashley interrupted my thoughts.

"What?"

"Well, you've been staring at me for 5 minutes, and I'm starting to get creeped out."

"Uh…right…"

"I don't suppose you'd like to learn more about me? Cause I'm living with you guys right now, and you don't even know my name."

"Right… So tell me."

"My name is Ashley and my hair is colorful."

"That was quick."

"There's not much about me you need to know. Except, maybe, my classmates were bitches."

"Ok, that sucks. I guess I better introduce you to everyone."

**So how did you like it? I think I need to be more motivated… *Cough REVIEW Cough* **

**Mitch: I think you might have allergies.**

**Me: *Kicks Mitch in the nether regions***

**Mitch: I'll leave now….**

**Ty: Now slap dat review button with your forehead! Then use your fingers to type a review, then use your forehead to slap the done button, then-**

**Me:HE WAS SAYING *Cough REVIEW Cough* **

**Me" *Kicks all of TeamCrafted in the nether regions*Breaks foot kicking Jason***

**Me:That was a bad idea…**

**GOODBYE, PIENAPPLES!**

***Takes allergy medicine***


	5. YAY!

**Yus... IT'S BEEN A WHILE... DO NOT FRET, MY PIENAPPLES, I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON A CHAPTER THAT WILL BE POSTED SOOOOON! YAYYYYY!**


End file.
